


Protecting You

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph planned to fight Triple H, you won't let her... ever.





	Protecting You

“Seriously?”

You can’t help staring at Stephanie when she tells you what she has planned. You knew this was coming but you still don’t want to let her do this, it’s dangerous, so dangerous. You could lose her so easily, it would hurt you too much.

“Steph... I don’t want you anywhere near that man...”

“He won’t...”

“No. Steph, you aren’t doing it.”

She’s glaring at you now and you sigh.

“I can’t lose you Steph.... I can’t.... I don’t want to be without you.”

She’s still angry, you can tell by the tightness of her jaw, still, she sighs. She knew you’d feel this way, you realise that now, that’s why she came to you first, before anyone could pitch it. 

“I’ll do it instead...”

“No!”

Her hands tangle into yours, her voice low.

“I don’t want to lose you either...”


End file.
